Just One Glare
by Outta-Ak'sHead
Summary: I felt a rush of different emotions, that I never felt before, course through me as I brought my dead eyes to a glare, at this being. Caius POV Oneshot.


It was at the brick of the battle.

Us versus _them._

_Them,_ being the ones who chose to live a different lifestyle from others of our kind_. Them,_ being the ones who put aside their differences and fraternize with humans.

Disgusting, it is. They were always a disgrace and problem for our community.

Always had a way of changing and bending the rules. But not now. No, this time, we took action. They have caused too many faults for us to ignore (the reason for this meeting, right this moment).

First, they reveal their true identity and expose our kind to a mere mortal (who now, has become one of us. Well actually, one of them).

Second, giving birth to an immortal child. Like I said, nothing but trouble. The child was right there, looking oh so "innocent". I hated how naïve my brother would get at times. Just by a touch, he thinks that everything can be settled fairly.

_But_ it wasn't the child that caught my attention. Oh no, it were those things that were surrounding the infant. Those monsters.

Large in size, different shades of fur, with large conniving eyes and baring teeth. I couldn't believe that the Cullens would even dare create a truce with these creatures (another reason for us, being here today). There were about seven of those things, hovering over the Cullens.

_But_ they didn't strike me the most. Oh no, it was those standing in front of the mutts.

There were three rather large people standing in front of the monsters, just before the Cullens. One (who was the largest from the three) was holding the child, protectively. Like she was his life now. The other was merely a kid of a large size who looked scared yet determined at the same time. They were completely different from us. They were standing in a protective, attack position…

_But again_ that was not what caught my eye. Oh no, it was the _female_ standing between them. _That _woman…_that_ person…_that_ thing. I felt a rush of different emotions, that I never felt before, course through me as I brought my dead eyes to a glare, at this being.

I felt _astounded_ at how extraordinary she was. She really was a beauty, physically. Completely different, yet so alluring. Her smooth cooper skin totally complimented her long and strong structure. Her cropped black hair brushed against the sides of her slightly pink cheeks. Her extended fingers rested on the larger man's shoulder as her brown eyes were focused, deadly at my brother.

I was _angered_ at the fact that she was one of them. This time _them,_ meaning those monsters pacing behind them. I could tell she was one of them, by the strong repulsive stench that blew towards us, which came from her direction. It was revolting that she would be part of this…this renegade team. I detested the fact that she was actually probably no different from the other dogs.

But I seemed to feel a _familiar fright_, go through me as well. It was unusual for such emotion to strike me but it did. Just by thinking that she was one of them. Them, who were the reason that I almost lost my life, centuries ago. The fact that they are so unpredictable and can turn on you at moment now. The fact that are a lot stronger than I ever thought they could be. The fact that maybe she could be the death of me, at this very moment.

But yet all of this, I seemed _intrigued_ by her. I seemed to have noticed, even though she may be part of this "pack", she seemed to stand out the most. Could it be because she's the sole female or something else? Possibly something that maybe I saw or maybe a possible connection we share?

A connection between me and that mutt? It's crazy but it felt that way. She was a _mystery_ that maybe I couldn't solve.

Finally, she turned her eyes at me (most probably feeling my glare on her). Just one glare at each other, explained everything. As an unmistakable smirk appeared on my solid face, a small snarl escaped from her thick yet fine lips.

_Pure Hatred_. That was what we had in common. Pure hatred was what connected us, what made us what we are and it would stay that way…_for a while, no matter what_.

* * *

**Okay, I was bored so I just came up with this. Yes, I know I was supposed to be studying but well I was on a break and I was bored. Plus, I already studied Business for 5 hours. The other reason why I made this drabble is because I noticed there aren't many Leah/Caius fanfics and I thought this would be interesting (Just in general, not ending in imprinting or like that).**

**Okay, well this takes place during the "battle" in Breaking Dawn (wasn't exactly a battle, which sucks but anyways). This is obviously written in Caius's POV. I made it as if Leah, Jacob (cradling Nessie) and Seth were in human form while the rest were in their wolf form. I thought that it would be really interesting if Caius had a particular impression of Leah since she's not only a female but a female shape shifter. And in ways, Caius and Leah kind of alike in their actions and all; they both detest each other's kind; they both are deadly gorgeous (xP); I think they both have a slight fright and are kind of intrigued in each other's kind. This drabble was kind of ehh actually but oh well, I thought to give it a shot.**

**Reviews would be great. Caius is demanding it (Jamie Campbell Bower XD)**


End file.
